It Started with a Rejection
by Luna Ichinomiya
Summary: Daemon Spade, The Casanova of the School got rejected by the Sadistic Princess, Mukuro Rokudo. What will happen? Read inside to see the what happened. AU /Will be continuing after debating to myself
1. Prologue

Here is my 3rd Fanfic for you guys to read but today is not about 1827 but Daexfem!69 and this idea keeps popping in my mind that I can't concentrate in FTL(Friends to Lovers) and I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I assure you guys that I will continue my stories :)

Mukuro: Kufufu~ I suggest you write this story at once or I'll possess you

Nikki: I'm not a vessel to be possessed, Mukuro and if you possess me… your precious Daemon will die again (even though he's dead already) and Daemon-san, please do the disclaimers :)

Daemon: Nufufu~ The Authoress of this fic doesn't own KHR nor me & Mukuro Rokudo -insert flirty smirk-

Nikki: *ignores* Hope you enjoy this story :)

PS. This is dedicated to my two friends who were roleplaying as Mukuro & Daemon XD

Warnings: OOC & wrong grammar(I guess ^^)

* * *

**Prologue:**

Daemon Spade is a student in Vongola High School and he is known as "The Casanova". He Is friends with Giotto Vongola, the Student Council President and the successor of the school & Alaude, the Director of Disciplinary Committee who hates him with passion (but they're still friends =.=" ).

Back to the story, Daemon is walking around the school campus while looking at his fangirls with a flirty smile. There are rumors that he has many girlfriends then dumped them the next day. He is a guy that you want, he is smart, rich and has looks. Everyone's been swooning over him like he was a God (he looks more like a Devil) wait… not everyone since there's this on individual who hates his guts or lets say his well being and that is Mukuro Rokudo (weird name for a girl, ne?).

Mukuro Rokudo is a also a student but she was a transfer student to Vongola High School from Kokuyo High School for a reason that leads to rumors that she committed a crime in her previous school. Anyways…As I was saying, Mukuro really hates Daemon's well being and it disgusted her on how he looks at them with that kind of face. She is not affected by his charms or whatnot. She is smart, pretty, she's the perfect girl, and all guys swoon over her and many confessed which got rejected (poor them but oh well). And the only problem is that she is so sadistic to the extent that she nearly killed one of her admirers due to shock. She can do illusions as a prank.

Back to the story again, Daemon saw her looking at him with a bored face (or disgusted face) and his heart beats fasts. He thought that she likes him but he realizes that she's the only one who isn't approaching him like other girls who were all over him. Now Daemon wants to know more about her, she's so mysterious in some ways. He now thinks on how to know her in secret. He can feel her aura of "get lost" emitting around her so he decided to court her in secret. What he didn't know is that she can read minds. She twitches as she reads his thoughts then she smirks evilly and thinks 'Kufufu~ this is going to be fun~'

* * *

The next day, Daemon started his plan on courting the girl by calling and ordered flowers from the flower shop and told the owner to deliver the flowers by the name of "Mukuro Rokudo" then hung pu his phone and goes to his class which he was surrounded by girls asking "please go out with me", "may I have your number" and so on while Mukuro was sitting at her seat next to the window and staring outside until class begins.

The bell rang that signs that classes begin and Mukuro being the naughty girl and who knows everything didn't paid attention and still staring at the window while her classmates were listening to the teacher while some of them were sleeping. While Mukuro is in daze at the window, someone knocked on the door and excused which her teacher obliged and asked "what's your business here"

The poor boy cringed in fear and answered "I'm here to deliver flowers to Ms. Mukuro Rokudo, someone asked me to give it to her"

And that snapped Mukuro from his daze state and looks at the poor delivery boy and asked who is it from and the boy answered that the one who bought flowers didn't say his name.

Mukuro sighed and stands up and walks to the boy and signed her name and accepts the flowers. Because of her actions, her classmates starts whispering to each other "who's this admirer?" or "this guy is so sweet" or "poor boy, digging his grave for giving her flowers" and so on.

Mukuro twitched and didn't say anything while walking back to her seat thinking "I will kill this guy".

It's been 3 weeks since the flower incident and Mukuro wants to kill this guy so badly. The first week was a disaster. Her locker is full of gifts and love letters. The second week, her locker is full of different kinds of flowers, chocolates and a tarpaulin that says "I love you, Mukuro Rokudo" (wow). The third week, she keeps searching for "that" guy. She already knows who did this and she will kill him for ruining her peaceful life.

* * *

The next day, she saw a letter and opened it and reads the content:

_Dear Mukuro Rokudo,_

_I wish to meet you at the rooftop when the bell rings for lunch. I hope you come_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer D.S. ;)_

Mukuro, being Mukuro twitched at the letter then suddenly smirks evilly and sadistically and thought 'Kufufu~ I'm really going to have some fun~'

* * *

The ring bell and it's lunch break time now, Mukuro stood up and walked out of the classroom to go upstairs and to the rooftop. What she didn't know was she was being stalked by gossipers, news club and fans to see who she will meet there. It was actually rare to see Mukuro go to the rooftops and this time, fans starts suspecting that she is going to meet someone, admirer perhaps? Anyways, Mukuro reached the door to the rooftop and opened it walked out and sees a certain person she hates the most. Daemon Spade, standing at the fence at the rooftop and looks at the person before, the most beautiful girl he ever saw. He's been staring at her and that made Mukuro twitched in irritation for staring so she started a conversation

"Kufufu~ so you're my secret admirer?" She's hiding her disgust by smiling sweetly

And of course, hearing her voice snapped Daemon to reality then looks at her with a flirty look

"Nufufu~ of course, you're the most beautiful girl that I ever saw in this world" he smiled

"Kufufufu~ You're funny, ne? Sorry to break it up to you but I don't like you, I despise you, a guy playing with women's hearts disgusted me the most" She said then jumpsdown from the rooftop.

The gossipers, the members of the news club and the fans were shock and the one who is more shock is none other than Daemon Spade. He was really shocked at the outcome, he didn't really expect that he was hated by her.

All that's left is…

He needs to capture her heart by making her fall in love with him but how…?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: There you have it, the Prologue… Anyways, I would like you guys to go to my profile and join a group that was listed to my wall and also vote to the poll about the pairings in FTL(Friends to Lovers) if you had read it and to those who hadn't read it, please do ^^

Nikki: *sighs* A failed one, I must say..

Mukuro: Kufufu~ How about sign a contract with me, Nikki?

Nikki: over my dead body *glares*

Daemon: Nufufu~ Read and Review, Beautiful Ladies *winks* and don't forget about the author's note~

Nikki: Until next time :)


	2. Chapter 1

Minna~ Hello again and I thank for those who read and reviewed this fic. And now, I will proceed to Chapter 1 of It Started with a Rejection. Hope you still read this fic until the very end.

Nikki: Daemon & Mukuro, please do the disclaimers

Daemon & Mukuro: Nufufu/Kufufu~ The Authoress doesn't own KHR or its Characters

Nikki: Enjoy reading *smiles*

Warning: OOC, wrong grammar and gender bender(?)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been 2 days since the incident. Daemon didn't go to school that time because he doesn't feel well (which is true because he got rejected) and right now…

Daemon is pacing back and forth in his room for 3hours thinking about his plan to catch her heart.

He has a pride as a man and as a Casanova that he won't let this matter get away, especially that he got rejected. Even though he's been thinking for hours, nothing came up in his mind (airhead XD)

While thinking, someone knocked on his door that snapped him to reality.

"Daemon-sama, Giotto-sama have visited along with G-sama and Lampo-sama and wishes for your presence in the living room" The maid said at other side of the door.

"Nufufu, tell them that I will be there in 5 minutes…"

"Will do, Daemon-sama… Then please excuse me" The maid excused self then went to the living room to tell the guests while Daemon(as usual, being him) fixed himself and looked at his mirror if he's in his best look.

After that, he opened his door and went downstairs to the living room to meet Giotto with his Vice President, Giovanni Del Tempesta or G for short and his (Lazy) Treasurer, Lampo Bovino (Lampo & Lambo will be cousins here).

Giotto looked at Daemon and smiled "How's your day, Daemon?"

"Nufufu… as fine as you can say, Giotto"

"Ore-sama doesn't believe you. The whole school already knows about you being rejected by a girl which is none other than the devil queen"

Daemon Spade raised a brow "Nufufu… What do you mean by "the whole school already knows", brat?"

Lampo being Lampo, hid himself behind Giotto while Giotto just sighed and told Daemon the truth

"The day of your rejection, it seems like some of your fans eavesdropped behind the door at the rooftop. And of course, the news club is also there that time. After they heard Miss Rokudo's statement that she doesn't like you, it seems like the news club posted the news on the bulletin board in front of the entrance hall. And it became a hot topic too that the disciplinary committee were having a hard time as you can put It "biting them to death" and Alaude is blaming you for that"

G just smirked and said "The Casanova got rejected by a devil"

Giotto looked at G and said "G, please stop. You should pity him not making fun of him"

"Pity or not, he doesn't like the fact that he got rejected"

Daemon ignored them by thinking in deep thoughts. Giotto noticed this and snapped him to reality by saying "I think you still have a chance to her"

Daemon, G and Lampo looked at him as if they saw a ghost, Giotto smiled and continued.

"I think she will like you too but not right now. If you want her to like you back, you have to think of a plan, right? And you've been thinking about it. But first, you need to calm your fans down"

"Ore-sama is getting annoyed by your fans who won't stop wailing and crying because you got rejected by a freaking demon" Lampo added

G smirked in agreement in Lampo's statement which made Daemon twitched in irritation. Giotto glared at the two so they would stop insulting the girl.

"Daemon, are you coming to school tomorrow? We will be having a meeting in the student council room and as your president and my secretary, you should be there" Giotto said while standing up while the two stood up as well

"Nufufu, maybe… and I'll just text you later when I have decided"

Giotto smiled "If that's the case then I won't worry about it and since we will go somewhere, we shall take our leave and leave you to think of your plan"

G and Lampo nodded their heads and they're walking towards the door while Giotto took one last look at Daemon and followed the two with the maid escorting them to the front door.

Daemon sighed and slumped down to the couch, he still need to think about his plan and on how to clean his mess and he thought he owed Alaude and needs to repay it. He sighed again and closed his eyes to think but he fell asleep instead.

* * *

Mukuro was staring at the ceiling while lying down on her bed thinking of a certain someone.

She shook her head and thinks of how she should avoid him in school. She keeps staring until someone calls her.

"Mukuro-nee-sama, are you okay?" Nagi, her younger sister asked

"I'm fine, Nagi… I'm just tired, that's all" she smiled sweetly at her.

Nagi Rokudo(Chrome Dokuro) was the only person who understood her even though they're only half-siblings, they treat each other as real siblings and they always telling each other their secrets and they respected each other like what siblings do.

"Mukuro-nee-sama, are you sure? If there's something wrong, please tell me and I will help you" Nagi looked at her with worried expression

Mukuro sighed and sit up from her bed and looked at Nagi "There's this guy who confessed to me 2 days ago and being me, I rejected him… After that he didn't go to school and the whole campus knows about his rejection and his fangirls are blaming me that he might transferred… "

"Are you perhaps… like him and that you can't stop thinking of him?"

"W-What?! No, of course not… Why would I like him? He's a jerk and a play boy, you know" she blushed

Nagi smiled and said "Then why is he in your mind if you don't like him, Mukuro-nee-sama?"

Mukuro knew that she lost in an argument with her sister so she just sighed and said "Maybe I like him, but I won't tell him that" then she looked away

Nagi giggled "Mukuro-nee-sama, you think too much"

Nagi pulled Mukuro up from her bed and guided her to the door "And Kaa-san and Tou-san wants to talk to you with something and they're waiting in the dining room. So it's better if we go there soon or they'll scold us" (A/N: in this fic, Mukuro's parents are very nice to Chrome ^^)

Mukuro let her sister dragged her to the dining room while thinking 'this will be a long day' she just sighed.

* * *

Daemon woke up by the sound of the car and he knew who they are.

'Oh great, they're home' he rolled his eyes when the door suddenly opened

"DAE-CHAN~ I HAVE A GREAT NEWS FOR YOU~" his mother, Allison Spade said

Allison Spade is a young woman who is one of the best fashion designer in the world, she is a half French and half Japanese and a lovely woman and (I must say) she's so young to be a 45 year old woman (she looks like in her 30's) and the worst is she loves to humiliate Daemon in some sort of way (like what mothers' do).

Daemon rolled his eyes again while his father, Darrel Spade was trying to calm her wife.

Darrel Spade is a famous chef who is good in cooking European Cuisines (Especially French & Italian). He is also French (But full blooded French). He rarely talked to Daemon which is rare that he's home and in front of Daemon.

Allison finally calmed down and looked at Daemon with a serious expression

"Daemon, tomorrow… I want you to be home early since I know you have Council meetings and all but tomorrow, we are going to meet a friend of your dad and we need you in your best condition" (Meaning: you need to be good looking)

Daemon raised a brow "What do you mean by that? And besides, why should I come?"

Darrel sighed "Daemon, you need to be there because you're going to meet their daughter who will be your future wife."

Daemon looked at his parents with widened eyes "What did you just said?!" He is shocked, of course

Allison beamed "Isn't that wonderful~?"

Daemon twitched "Nufufu, mother… May I know when you two hid these matters from me and arranging my marriage without my permission?"

Allison answered "But Daemon, we're doing this for your own good… I know you're angry but please, if you don't like her… we can just cancel it, is that okay with you?"

Daemon… even though he hated his mom's decision, he still loves her in which he will not admit it

He sighed and said "Fine, I'll go tomorrow… you said that we can cancel that arrange marriage if I don't like her"

Allison hugged her son which Daemon did in return while Darrel looked at his wife and son lovingly.

Daemon remembered something son he asked his mom "Mother, what time do I need to be home? So I can prepare myself"

Allison answered "After school, I just hope you don't have a meeting that time"

Daemon shook his head " I don't have meetings after school since the meeting always held every mornings or every free time in school"

Allison smiled then pecked her son's cheek "Well then, we will be upstairs and change then we'll be downstairs so we can eat dinner together, okay?"

Daemon nodded his head and his parents went upstairs. When his parents were not there, he slumped on the couch, growling. He hated his parents when it comes to these matters. He threw a pillow at the television then hid his face against one of the pillows. He needs to think but then again, he fell asleep again (*sweatdrops*)

* * *

-At the same time-

Mukuro sat on the chair, eating with her sister while her parents were (kinda) silent for a while now (which is rare since they always bicker all the time).

Her mother, Cassandra Cielo-Rokudo is a normal businesswoman who runs a café shop and his father, Kuro Rokudo is a one of the top magicians in Japan and won 10 awards consecutively every year.

Mukuro knows that her parents are not this quiet so to put a stop to the awkward silence, she break it

"Kufufu… Kaa-san, Tou-san? Why are you so silent today? Did something happen?"

Cassandra first spoke "Mukuro… we want you to be ready for tomorrow, okay?"

Mukuro and Nagi looked at her then Mukuro asked "What do you mean?"

Kuro answered his daughter "We will be going to a dinner party with our friend in high school and we want you to meet their son"

Mukuro slammed the table and stood up"What the hell?! I won't go to this dinner party at all, you do know that I hate dinner parties!" glaring at her parents

Kuro who didn't like Mukuro's attitude today snapped "You will go to the dinner party tomorrow around 6pm and you will go home after school and that is final!" Her father stood up and goes upstairs and shut the door closed(It's her father's study room)

"Mukuro, listen to us. We're only doing this for your own good and for your future as well and Nagi agrees with it, right Nagi?"Cassandra looked at her adopted daughter that hid a message of "Agree with what I said or else" and of course, Mukuro didn't notice the messages since she's looking at Nagi and Nagi being Nagi, afraid of what her mother would do to her so she agreed at what she said.

Mukuro was kinda furious but she can't stay furious at Nagi since Nagi was also worried for her future so she just sighed and said "Fine, I'll go to that stupid dinner party… Now please excuse me, I will return now to my room and have rest since I'm kinda tired today" Mukuro left her chair towards the door but before she left, she bowed first then proceed to the stairs and up to her room and closes her door.

Inside Mukuro's room

She sighed, changing her clothes to a night gown (a dark blue one) and went to her bed and lay her down, staring at the ceiling

'Tomorrow will be a damn long day… I hate my parents' she sighed once again and fell asleep.

* * *

To be Continued

A/N: Here's the first chapter, hope you like it ^^

Mukuro: Kufufu, you should change me back as a male, Nikki

Nikki: No can do. And if I do that, I'll get scarred again

Mukuro: *pouts*

Giotto: Nikki-san would appreciate it if you review, dear readers *smiles charmingly*

Nikki: Please review and you can suggest some ideas too if you would like (for future references ^^)

Mukuro: Also, go to her profile to vote on the poll and copy and paste some links that will lead you to some groups that we were joining and we want you to join to meet new people, kufufufu~

Nikki, Giotto & Mukuro: Once Again, Please Read and Review and Until Next time~ *waves*


End file.
